Since 1998, the NIH-funded Centers for AIDS Research have hosted, in conjunction with a CFAR Directors' meeting, an annual HIV/AIDS research symposium with an average attendance of 350 clinicians, investigators (both senior and junior), post-doctoral trainees, students, and members of affected communities. The CFAR Directors' meeting presents a unique opportunity at which Center Directors and key personnel are gathered to discuss and reevaluate the role of the Centers and NIH in addressing key issues of HIV/AIDS research. This meeting thus represents a unique, regionally accessible meeting and valuable information resource which is generally not available at broad-based national conferences. In order to continue to take advantage of this unique opportunity, it is proposed to continue to hold an annual symposium in conjunction with the Directors' meeting. The broad theme of these symposia over the last five years has been and will continue to be, "Recent Advances in AIDS and HIV Research." The specific topic to be discussed or presented each year would rotate amongst five specific areas: Year 1 - The Global Costs of AIDS Prevention and Care; Year 2 - Targeted HIV Research: New Prevention Targets, Novel Drug Targets; Year 3 - Cross-cultural HIV Prevention, Research, and Treatment; Year 4 - HIV Vaccines: Preventive & Therapeutic Candidates; Year 5 - HIV Research Advances and their Global Impact. Speakers for these symposia would be chosen from CFAR Directors, leading investigators in the field, as well as from outstanding junior faculty investigators whose area of research is relevant to the focus of the meeting. CFAR Funds are requested in this application to support the travel expenses of 12 junior investigators. The first symposium entitled "The Global Cost of AIDS Prevention and Care" is scheduled to be held in conjunction with the CFAR Directors' Meeting at Emory University Center for AIDS Research (November 13th and 14th). The symposium is scheduled for Thursday, November 13, 2003. The meeting will be advertised nationally, with emphasis placed on increasing the participation by underrepresented communities. In particular, in addition to general announcements, targeted advertising for the symposium in Atlanta will be directed towards Morehouse University and Clark Atlanta University, and in Alabama at Tuskegee University, all Historically Black Universities. CME credit for attending physicians will be provided.